Speak Now
by Assassin117
Summary: The Grey Warden Auden has some regrets about her and Alistair and hopes to make them right.


Speak Now

This is a songfic for Taylor Swift's "Speak Now." It's an idea I got from one of the possible endings between a female warden and Alistair.

I walk through a small side door into the crowded hall. People stand on both sides, their attention towards the front of the room. I see my friends who have been my companions on the road since the start of my journey. They are not here for me though. They do not even know I'm here. No, they are truly here for you. My eyes wander over to all the snooty nobles who are Anora's "friends". They are all dressed up in pale, delicate colors. I giggle in response to their ridiculousness.

I am disguised as a guard, helmet on and sword at my side. This is to my advantage since no one can get a clear look at my face. I hear yelling come from a room off to my right. Perhaps it's your lovely bride-to-be?

"**You know I needed my flowers here at this time!**" Anora screeched.

"Well, madam," a servant says quietly,"If we had invited the Grey Warden, I'm pretty sure she would have had the Andraste's Grace. It is the only one missing from your bouquet."

Anora seemed to go quiet for a moment, what she said next stung a little,"Alistair and I decided she did not need to come. I don't think she would have anyways."

I turn away from the door and walk closer to the front. So many people are here to see you two get married. It's apparently the biggest celebration since you became king. It's almost ridiculous how many people are here! This is surely not what you thought it would be. Knowing you, you probably would have wanted a small crowd of just our closest friends. We would be under lovely flowering trees and you'd be at the end of the aisle waiting for **me.**

I pull myself from this daydream and focus on the fact that you're standing at the top of the stairs looking at the crowd, seemingly searching for someone. Your eyes begin to wander over to where I am. I feel if your eyes were to lock with mine, you would know it was me, so I hide behind a tall curtain. When you do not find who you seek, your face saddens and your attention goes to the Arl, who is trying to comfort you without letting everyone know.

Music flows throughout the hall and a lovely voice that can only belong to Leliana joins it. Silence sweeps through the crowd and out of the corner of my eye, you straighten a little. I stay behind the curtain, just in case.

_She floats down the aisle like a pageant queen._

_But I know you wish it was me. You wish it was me, don'tcha? _

As she comes down the aisle, I look back to you, willing you to run away from this woman. She may look heavenly and sweet but she is deceitful. I could be where she is now and there would be so much more love in my eyes! I know you wish it was me also. For it was I who said you should do this. But words almost never amount to feelings. I wanted to keep you, but that would be selfish. Again I must turn away from my thoughts, for I see she is already next to you. The priestess begins to bless you two as a couple. She comes to the part where she must ask if anyone is against this union. No one ever really expects a person to say they are opposed to the union. Especially at a _king's_ wedding.

But I come from behind the curtain, scared more of what I'm about to say than I was of the archdemon. I yell out the words that will surely capture everyone's attention,"I am opposed to this union!"

_Horrified looks from everyone in the room but I'm only looking at you._

"And whom, may I ask, are you?" The priestess asks.

You look far more surprised than anyone when I take off my helmet, look directly at you, and say,"'I am not the kind of girl who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion, but you are not the kind of boy who should be marrying the wrong girl.'"

I take a breath, letting strength come in with it,"'So don't say yes, run away now. Don't wait or say a single vow. You need to hear me out and they said speak now.'"

I smile and keep my eyes trained on your face which is absolutely awestruck. Doubts start to surface. What if you really don't love me anymore? Am I making a complete fool of myself by doing this? Well, obviously I am because when I look over to our friends, Oghren is turning red in the face from laughter and everyone else is still in shock.

I let my gaze go back to you, but instead of finding you on the stairs , I find you on a direct path towards me. You smile, and a look sweeps over your face that I've always loved. It's the one that tells me you're in love with me and would do anything for me.

"Auden, I-I," you pause," I love you."

"And I…well, I obviously _really_ love you, Alistair."

The crowd is silent; Anora looks as though she might have me hanged.

There is a sudden change in your features, one that almost reflects my earlier doubts.

"But didn't you ask for this? Wasn't it you who said I should marry_ her_?"

Waiting for my response with an arched eyebrow, Anora gives me a smug look.

I exhale, expelling my weaknesses and fortifying my strengths.

"I made that mistake,yes," I glance at Anora,"But I realize my errors, and I wish to be with you. To marry you."

"Do you believe I am so forgiving?"

"Not to sound arrogant, but to me, yes," I grin at my answer.

You smile along with me,"You, my love, are a wicked lady."

And with that, you pull me in and press your tender lips to mine, making me forget all that has happened, like a tide over a footprint-ridden beach.

"No."

We break the kiss to look at Anora, her cheeks flushed and her eyes filled with fire.

"This cannot happen. You," her slender finger points to you,"chose me,"the finger points to her chest.

You look thoughtful for a moment,"Yes, but she," your head gestures to me,"chose _me."_

We share a smile as Anora huffs and stomps out of the room.

"So it there going to be a wedding?" Qghren roars through the hall.

You, my heart and soul, gaze into my eyes for a minute and answer with such sureness,"Oh, there will be, one day," and continue to hold me close.

_Baby, I didn't say my vows. So glad you were around when they said speak now._


End file.
